Run Devil Run
by BakuraKillsMarik3
Summary: Summary in chapter 2...sorry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

DH- since you guys read the first part of this story in chapter 12 of my last story which was just completed this one might be a little different from your weird ass stories you get from me

Shade- I dont think their weird

Atem- same here

Yami- still dont know why I was turned into a vampire

DH- really

Yami- yeah should have let me die

Yugi- *slaps Yami softly upside the head* just be happy your a little brother instead of a older one

Atem- okay that was my pride you hurt there

Heba- its not that bad still wondering why we dance though

DH- DSSA's idea

DSSA- hey now

DH- sorry wanted to see your face!

DSSA- yeah yeah

Shade- any way lets start where we left off shall we?

DH- we shall!

'you better run run run run  
cause theres gonna be some hell to pay'

Yuugi Mutou and Ryou Bakura where on set dancing for their solo dance. Dressed in grey and black leather the two men dance surprisily well, even if the leather was too tight for Ryou's taste. Their friends in dancing crime where off set watching the two dance.

'you better run run run  
run devil run run devil run'

The song finished and the two dashed off to change glaring at Tea and Anzu Gadner who stared loving at the screen watching the poor dancers dance.  
Joey looked at Marik as if they did something wrong. Marik shook his head, "Tea and Anzu after them again but Yuugi and Ryou dont like them like that" Joey nodded. He knew the things Tea and Anzu did with their boyfriends, thank god Joey had Seto. In which just walked in with Yuugi's and Ryou's brothers, Heba and Ryo.

"Joey where's Yuugi?" Heba asked and Joey picked him up, "He went to change out of his dance clothes like Ryou" he told the small child (who in this case was 8) Heba nodded understanding that his brother was just changing. Ryo tugged softly on Marik's pant leg, begging to be picked up in which Marik did.

"NEXT TIME I SEE THEM TRY ANYTHING ON YOU GUYS I WILL FIRE THEM!" Seto yelled, Yuugi nodded walking towards Heba who opened his arms up to hug Yuugi around the neck, "Hi big brother" Heba said softly, Yuugi smiled, "Hi Heba had fun with Seto?" he asked and Heba nodded.

"Slut's at 2 O'clock!" Joey whispered to Yuugi and Ryou, Tea and Anzu walked up to the men (yes Yuugi and Ryou are 18), "Oh Yuugi can I talk to you?" Tea asked, Yuugi shook his head, "Sorry Tea but if your going to ask me out again Im sorry but I have to pass" he said with a robotic voice, Ryou told Anzu to get a lif. "Fine!" the girls were going to walk away but Seto stopped them, "Oh are you leaving?" he asked and the girls nodded, Seto smiled, "Then go and never set foot in my stiudo again" he said the twins asked why and Seto told thme, he had found better teachers for Yuugi and Ryou (which he's bluffing)

"Thanks Seto!" Yuugi breathed out, Seto smiled (+100 dead puppies) "No problem but I need to find you guys a new teacher and Im thinking about one now, he's young and he has a brother, adding the fact he has a friend who helps with the dancing so I'll call them up tomorrow" he stated then told Joey he was going home for the night.

* * *

DH- so?

Shade- I thought it was a good start

Atem- tell me again why im dancing?

DH- for the MMD's that the readers have to watch or they wont understand why your there

Atem- fine

DSSA- I show up in this one right?

DH- you. me, and Marcie

DSSA- thats just wonderful

Bakura- if you want it to be

Ryou- not nice

Heba- im sure he's fine

Yugi- dont be too sure

Yami- *starts counting down* 3, 2, 1!

*DH chases Bakura with a bat*

DH- review!

Bakura- Please!


	2. Chapter 2

DH- hey guys! im making another chapter and maybe a few more tonight

Shade- you need sugar for this

Atem- NO!

Shade- why?

DH- Atem was taking care of me one night and parents gave me ice cream

Atem- I never want that again...EVER!

Shade- oh well lets start this

* * *

-one night later-

Yuugi and Ryou walked in to work happy. Which in some cases if people might have thought they got laid. (Marik!) In this case Yuugi and Ryou where just happy that Tea and Anzu where gone.

"Yuugi, Ryou? why ya so happy?" Joey asked as they went to their dressing rooms. "Nothing Joey, Hey where's my puzzle!?" Yuugi asked making Ryou mutter softly, "Its on the table next to my Ring, Yuugi".

"Thanks Ryou!" Yuugi called out as he walked out of his dressing room, wearing very tight leather clothes similar to his Domino High school uniform, walking towards the table Yuugi stared at the dance room where Three figures moved about it. Joey followed Yuugi's gaze, then told him, "Oh the new dance teachers are in there making it less girly" Yuugi nodde, "Right"

A loud crash made its way through out the place.

"Damnit Bakura!" a deep bareitoned voiced making the door to the dance room open. Two figures quickly fled from the room followed by another, "Hey now dont blame me!" another voiced sounded.

Ryou dashed out of his dressing room in shock, "Yuugi, Joey you all right?!" he asked jetting over to where their stood, "And leave us out?!" the same voice called out, Ryou snapped back at them, "ARE. YOU. OKAY?" and Yuugi heard giggling from a small child, "Yami please dont laugh I couldnt bear it if you laughed at me!" that same voice sounded, making the said child dart laughing behind Yuugi, who picked him up, "Hey you look kinda like me" he whispered at the small child in his arms.

In which Yuugi was right, Yami did look like Yuugi a little bit. 7 large black spikes jetted out for a base, rimmed in crimson which matched Yami's eyes, 3 sun kissed bangs shot through the spikes, then large sun kissed bangs framed Yami's face.

"Yami if you break my dancer I will tickle you to death" There! That deep voice that could make anyone swoon! Yuugi looked to see a tan version of Yami, who was still in Yuugi's arms. "Dont worry 'Temmy! I wont!" Yami said with such sweetness that Yuugi could have melted, Yami was so Heba! So damn cute!

"Im just saying Yams, But what is your name?" 'Temmy asked, well Yuugi didnt know his name just yet so he answered, "Im Yuugi and You must be 'Temmy" Yami was shaking with laughter as a faint blush went across the older man's cheeks, well then again Yuugi could see it. "*cough* um...No its Atem" Atem said rubbing the back of his head, making the dark version of Ryou laugh really hard, "The Pharaoh has a new nickname!" he said brusting into a fit of laughter. Ryou glared, "And you dont? Maybe I should call you fluffy? I like that" Ryou said and the older and darker stopped laughing, "Hey how did you know about that name?!" he asked making Ryou giggle, "Not only did you just tell me, but I was talking about your hair!" he exclaimed, making the darker pout

Yuugi was trying to hold back his own giggles by releasing a chuckle, making Yami laugh. Atem beamed at the pair, "He really likes you" he commented towards Yuugi who meerly nodded.

"Im Bakura by the way" the darker versoin of Ryou said, Ryou nodded, "Im Ryou. you must be my new teacher?" he asked shaking hands with Bakura who muttered a 'yes' Atem held his stomach for him to hold back his own laughter.

Yuugi thought this was the start of a beautiful friendship

* * *

DH- anyway readers the summary is Yuugi Mutou and his friends are dancers with a big problem, not only are their deeply in love with their dance teachers (Joey is married to Kaiba so dont worry!) and their old ones keep trying to date them, how can these Devils get away?!

Shade- nice summary

DH- thank you

Atem- its a nice story

Bakura- Im soooo killing you when this is done!

DH- hey i didnt do anything!

Ryou- he's upset your making him dance

Bakura- Damn right!

DH- sorry but I wanted Pharaoh's throne (a song from LK) in here and people can see that Bakura does dance!

Bakura- WHY?!

DH- idk

Atem- anyway DH doesnt own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters besides her own, Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

DH- since you guys read the first part of this story in chapter 12 of my last story which was just completed this one might be a little different from your weird ass stories you get from me

Shade- I dont think their weird

Atem- same here

Yami- still dont know why Im here

DH- really

Yami- yeah should have let me die

Yugi- *slaps Yami softly upside the head* just be happy your a little brother instead of a older one

Atem- okay that was my pride you hurt there

Heba- its not that bad still wondering why we dance though

DH- DSSA's idea

DSSA- hey now

DH- sorry wanted to see your face!

DSSA- yeah yeah

Shade- any way lets start where we left off shall we?

DH- we shall!

-about 10 years later-

Yuugi stood as a 28 year old, and still into dancing. In fact when Heba turned 13 he wanted to start so now at age 18 Heba dances with Yuugi all the time. Yuugi was dancing for their new dance called Killer Lady (song is Japanese). Yami grew about the same height as Atem when he turned 14 but still was a inch or two under (Yami is 19) but in the end Heba was dating him (I still have no idea what that shipping is).

Yuugi was working on the dance when the doors opened to Heba and Ryo (who is 17) and Marik and Marik's husbin Melvin (Marlik). Yuugi groaned, "Heba I was praticing!" he whinned making his little brother laugh, "I know but we have to talk to you about Atem" Heba said tugging on Yuugi's arm, "Heba, it cant happen, I know he doesnt like me like that. Why cant you and the others see that?" he said sitting down and wipping sweat off his forehead

Ryo gave Yuugi a hard glare, "Yuugi you dont know that maybe he likes you like that?" he said. Yuugi looked thoughtful for a moment than shook his head, "No way, he's my dance teacher, Im going to need his opinion if Im doing something wrong, if we date he'll let me slide make me do easy stuff ya know?" Yuugi pointed out and Heba growled, "Yami's my dance teacher and does it look like he goes easy on me?" then a evil smile broke across his face, "Or Yuugi my dear brother, I should let Marik and Melvin tell him?" he looked at the insane couple, who were sharing similar grins.

"Heba I would love to know if Atem likes me but I just cant do it" Yuugi sighed out hanging his head, "Yuugi you have to trust yourself and besides I've seen how he stares at you, I know he likes you" Ryo said and then stared at Marik and Melvin, "we might need you guys"

Yuugi's eyes went wide, "Not Marik and Melvin! I thought that was a JOKE!" Heba stared at his older brother, "Yuugi Hikari Mutou if you dont tell Atem you like him by the time our new dance comes out on film I wont talk to you until you do" with that said, Heba left with Ryo hot on his heels. Leaving Marik, Yuugi, and Melvin alone.

-6 pm ~danceroom~ Atem, Yami, Heba, Ryou, Bakura, Ryo-

"'Temmy have you told Yuugi yet?" Yami asked lowering Heba on to his lap, the older sibling sighed, "No" he said hanging his head, " Atem not you to!" Heba groaned facepalming, Atem's head snapped up, "Heba what do you mean?" he asked giving Heba a glare, "Nothing" he said waving it off. "Anyway no I havent I mean what if he doesnt like me like that? what if he just wants to be friends?" Atem said in defeat, Ryo patted him on the shoulder, "I have a feeling you dont know" he said and Atem's head snapped up once more

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked and this time not giving a glare, Yami and Bakura started laughing. "My Ra you cant be that blind Atem!" Yami said through his giggles, Bakura was gasping for breath, "the way he looks at you, he blushes every time!" Ryou started laughing, "and the way he smiles just for you" he said soon everyone but Atem was laughing

The danceroom door's swung open

Everyone turned to see Yuugi beat red, "Tea and Anzu!" he gasped fighting for breath holding the door's handle for suport. "Oh Ra Yuugi!" Heba said dashig over, Ryou ran along side, "why are they here again?" he asked as Heba lifted Yuugi up, "They were hitting on me and I didnt know what to do so I ran here with them following, but I have a huge favor to ask for Atem" Yuugi looked at Atem who meerly nodded, "Yes?" he asked and Yuugi looked redder then before, whispering in his ear Yuugi told him, Atem's face went red, "for how long?" he asked trying not to cheer at the fact.

Yuugi told him, "I see and you want to now?" Atem asked once more, making Yuugi grab his hand. Telling the others, everyone went down stairs, Tea and Anzu where waiting.

"Here he is my boyfriend, now back off okay?" Yuugi said to the girls who meerly sneered, "If he's your boyfriend then kiss him then we'll back off" Tea said and Yuugi smiled, grabbing the back of Atem's head he pulled down smashing their lips together. Atem was surprised but quickly licked Yuugi's bottom lip, asking for enterence, Yuugi gasped. Atem used this to enter his mouth tasting every inch of the smaller's conver, meerly moaning at the taste. Yuugi was in heaven wanting more and more of Atem's mouth, it tasted like spices and cimmion, when air was need thy broke apart.

Tea's and Anzu's jaws dropped and everyone else's too, Yuugi looked at Atem again, crushing his lips against Atem's once more, Atem was loving this a little too much and ran his hands up and down Yuugi's ticklish sides, making the smaller move away, chuckling, "Atem! that tickles!" he giggled.

"well after that I think its best you leave" Ryou said coming out of his state of shock. Tea nodded pulling Anzu along with her.

Atem wanted more of Yuugi's mouth but shook his head, "Hey Yuugi can I talk to you?" he asked Yuugi nodded following Atem, "Yeah?" he asked as they went out of ear shot, Atem turned towards Yuugi, "I want to go out with you!" he said blushing softly, Yuugi giggled, "I would love to oh and Atem?" he asked making Atem lean down, "I love you!" he said kissing Atem again softly and sweetly, Atem smiled and pulled away, "I love you too my Aibou" he said crushing his mouth against Yuugi's once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DH- AWWWW!

Atem- why!?

Yami- your sooo dead

Yugi- i like it

Heba- same here

DSSA- XD just to funny

Bakura- *fist pump in the air* Yes no dancing Bakura in this one!

DH- just you wait you'll dance soon maybe the next one

Bakura- NOOO

Ryou- calm down Kura

Atem- you made me kiss Yugi!

Yami- thats my Aibou!

DH- sorry thats how I wanted it!

Atem- for Ra's sake women!

Yami- *sighs* readers please review!


	4. Chapter 4

DH- Mwhahahahahahahahahahah!

Shade- so my hikari is evil now?

Atem- no she has chapter 3 to write and she's adding a plot twist

Shade- oh makes sense I guess

DH- Im the Yami now

Shade- should I be scared?

Yami- very

Yugi- its not that bad

Heba- brother of mine, she *points to DH* chases people with spoons and sticks

Yugi- oh well then...

DSSA- thats not all

Bakura- she talks to walls, doors, and more

Yugi- inclueding spoons and sticks?

Yami- yes Yugi

Yugi- oh Ra

DH- Im the Yami and Shade is now my Hikari

Atem- and Im?

DH- my slave

Atem- thats beautiful

Bakura- have fun

DH- lets start this chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi and Atem were still going strong, even after a few fights about the dances and music. Yugi woke that morning with breakfast in bed, "Atem?" he asked aloud as his boyfriend walked in, "Yes?" he asked and Yugi yawned, "why am I getting breakfast in bed?" he asked munching softly into his toast, Atem coughed, "well today is special and Heba told me its secret so Im not telling you the rest" Yugi rose an eyebrow, "your mean Atem"

"Hey blame your little brother not your boyfriend!" Atem said hugging Yugi and placing a kiss on his forehead, "now finish your breakfast we have things to do today" then winked, "its going to be fun" he said making Yugi's eyes widen and blush form on his face, as Atem walked out chuckling.

[well Im sure its not my birthday, granted i cant count wroth shit when it comes to counting days] Yugi thought then looked at the candlerd, reading it carefully, [yep my birthday alright] he smiled and jumped out of bed, "Atem I'll be down stairs in a minute let me shower first!" Yugi called down the stairs, "Thats fine!" Atem called up

~&amp;~&amp;~

[oh god no...] Yugi stared up at the huge sign, it was one of his dance games, Atem chuckled, "oh come on Yugi it cant be that bad" Yugi stared at his boyfriend, "your out of your mind!" he shouted and Atem chuckled again, "hey I want you to at least beat my high score" he gently pushed Yugi up on the platform, "remember have fun Yugi!" Atem called up at him, Yugi glared daggers at his boyfriend, "I am soooo getting payback" he warned and Atem laughed.

"Its Yugi! he's going to dance everyone!" some random fan called out (bet you guys cant guess who did that one! Mwhahahaha), Yugi nodded and started up the game, [wow alot of good songs to choice from...I think I'll go with magnet Yami's solo] Yugi grinned and stared at his boyfriend, "This dance goes out for my lovely dance teacher Atem" yugi called out happily as the dance start out...

{If you guys want to see the dance go to Youtube and look up MMD Yugioh, magnet Yami solo its really good!}

The song finished, and Yugi was covered in sweat, Atem's mouth was open, Yugi grinned up at him, "So?" he asked and Atem tackled him, "My Ra can you get any hotter Yugi?!" he exclaimed, Yugi blushed, "Um? how did I answer that?" he asked and Atem kissed him, "Like that Aibou" he said pulling away

Yugi blushed again, "Any other dances?" he asked the crowd, "Bad End Night!" another fan called out, Yugi quickly picked the song.

{again like before if you want you can look these dances up and you tube as long as you put in MMD yugioh first!}

By the time Yugi and Atem got home it was around 8 at night, [more then enough time for the party to be set up] Atem thought making Yugi look at him, "Atem?" he asked as Atem shook his head, "what hat?" he said randomly, Yugi giggled, "Um? okay then?" he said between his giggles. "Yugi you trust me right?" Atem asked and Yugi nodded, "Then go in the house and wait for me, okay" he said and Yugi nodded running into the house, Atem heard the very loud surprise from Yugi's friends, Atem smiled, then pulled out a small black velet box. [just say yes Yugi] he thought and darted up the stairs for the huge birthday party.

DH- Im still loved!

Shade- i would hope so you completed 3 stories and updating this one

DH- well I can see if I can update tomorrow but its my birthday so I dont know

Atem- we know

DSSA- happy early birthday little sis, you finally turned 16

Yami- but has yet to grow

DH- hey at least Im taller than Yugi!

Yugi- Im only an inch under you!

DH- your not short your fun sized! :D

Yugi- your lucky Im nice

Yami- down Aibou

Yugi- she sarted it!

Atem- gezz and I thought you talking to the TV was bad

DH- not my fault...

Bakura- and no dancing Bakura!

DH- next update you are so dancing

Bakura- NO!

DH- please review!


	5. Chapter 5

DH- I know its been forever...

Atem- yeah it has

Yami- are you going to finally add a twist?!

DH- sadly no, that is in another chapter

Yami- RATS!

DH- but hey I like this chapter! so lets start it shall we?

*everyone but DH starts to play Strip poker*

DH- *facepalms* crap

Atem and Yugi walked into the Game shop, all the lights where out and Yugi had no idea what was going on, he and Atem have been out all day shopping for him and Heba, along with the others in mind, "Atem what is going on?" Yugi whispered to his boyfriend who flipped on the lights, only to get a 'SURPRISE YUGI HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' in their faces.

Heba dashed up to Yugi and hugged his older bother tightly, "happy birthday bro!" Yugi smiled and hugged Heba back and whispered his thanks

Yami walked up to his and asked something that Yugi couldn't catch, Atem nodded and was then tackled by Marik who was trying his hardest to get to Yugi to hug him, Yugi dropped to the ground to pick up a small box as Marik went dashing into Bakura who hit him against Malik, who actually cought him.

"Atem? this yours?" Yugi asked with the small box in his hands, Atem shook his head

"Um no Yugi its yours just don't open it until Midnight okay?"

Yugi nodded and placed the small box in his pocket and went on to greet old and new friends and his grandfather and cousin Mai, Atem and Yami both breathed a sigh of realif,

"Atem next time don't wear pants with lose pockets!" Yami hissed at his older brother who rubbed his neck

Yugi sat and looked at the small box on the coffee table as Atem sat across from him, it was almost midnight and Yugi was dying to open it, everyone eho had shown up to his party had left already and Heba and Yami went upstairs to sleep,

"Can I now?" Yugi asked as Atem nodded

Yugi opened the box slowly only to gasp in surprise...

DH- again sorry its short I had to stop the idiots from playing strip poker

Bakura- in my defence I was pulled into it!

DH- sure just like DSSA was too

DSSA- I actually was sis

DH- whatever!

Atem- please Review! it might make her type more!


End file.
